Échale la culpa a la noche
by alaska.r
Summary: -Perfecto, si nada podría ser peor sumale las locas fotos tuyas en Instagram con una desconocida-dijo Itachi con burla.-Dobe todo esto es tu puta culpa.-Quieres hacer algo divertido Sasuke-Dijo sonriendo Maliciosa. La culpa era del Dobe.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

La culpa no era de él se lo repetía un montón de veces la culpa era del estúpido de Naruto, quería saber cómo era que siempre se metía en problemas y esa chica pelirosa de anoche se la pagaría pensaba algo divertido. No había bebido tanto o sí.

Demonios.

El solo quería olvidar a Karin no hacer cualquier cosa que había hecho, Dios que idiota era. Estaba en su habitación y podría jurar que no estaba solo podía escuchar los pasos desde afuera de su cuarto.

Cuando tome mi celular vi unas 9 llamadas perdidas de Karin, 50 mensajes de WhatsApp, Notificaciones de Snap, Facebook y Etiquetas en Instagram.

-Flash Back-

Aproximadamente las 11:23 pm, si no iba se arrepentiría toda su vida por no poder estar con ella pero no sabía que decirle tenía que ser rápido hoy era la fiesta en casa del Hyuga, así que si quería formalizar tenía que hablarle antes que cualquiera. Ya que había oído por boca del dobe que Suigetsu quería a Karin en la cama y que al parecer él ya le había insinuado algo y Karin había aceptado verse con él.

Su celular vibraba era un mensaje por WhatsApp y era del dobe

-Teme, estoy afuera de tu casa y tu vecina me mira raro.

Dobe ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que me vendría a buscarme para lo de Neji y pasaríamos a Buscar a los Chicos.

Antes de salir se dio una última mirada por el espejo, lucia su camisa de cuadros favorita y sus jeans negros rasgados y sus botas negras, ok lo admitía parecía un leñador pero no iba a cambiarse, además se veía bien, era casual.

-Teme, rápido pareces mujer.

-Habla el chico que se depila las piernas.

-Solo paso una vez y fue porque habían dicho que te hacia perder peso, sabía que fue un error habértelo contado.

-Y luego dices que soy una mujer.

Naruto arranco y habíamos cambiado de tema, recogimos a los chicos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el retrovisor y puedo ver la cara de fastidio de Shikamaru por alguna estupidez que había dicho Kiba y mote que Sai subía una foto de el a su SnapChat, maldita copia mía.

-llegamos- dijo Kiba con cara de emoción.

-Kiba no hagas una estupidez, recuerda que tuve que rogarle a tus padres que estarías bien.- dijo Shikamaru. A lo que Kiba hiso caso omiso.

Bajamos del auto y pudimos notar la inconfundible música y las luces, sentí un escalofríos recorrer por mi cuello, tal vez sean los nervios.

-Teme, adelántate los chicos y yo buscaremos las bebidas. Te esperaremos de lado de la piscina.-

Al entrar escuche en coro

 _Can't be sleeping_

 _Keep on waking without that woman next to me_ _  
_ _Guilt is burning_

Sonreí para mis adentros a Karin le encantaba esa canción Blame de John Newman. Me dirigí a paso rápido a las escaleras y al subir veo a Karin de espalda saliendo de una de las habitaciones, la había encontrado y cuando la iba a llamarla vi a Suigetsu salir después de ella y besarla en los labios. Pude escuchar mi corazón romperse y pude repetir la escena en mi mente como unas 15 veces.

 _Inside I'm hurting_ _  
_ _This ain't a feeling I can keep_

Ella se dio vuelta y note como se quedaba paralizada como si de un fantasma se tratara. Soy un idiota mis amigos me los decían ella era una zorra.

 _So blame it on the night_

-Sasuke, puedo explicarlo.-

-Está bien, quiero oírlo.-Dije con voz calmada, queriendo saber que estupidez me diría.

-Tuvimos Sexo.-Dijo Suigetsu con voz juguetona.- y no es la primera vez.- dijo mirándome con burla.

-Suigetsu para, porque me haces esto.- dijo gritándole

-Hacerte que, Decir la verdad. Sasuke ya se dio cuenta Karin no puedes quedar peor.-

-Sasuke.- dijo Karin acercándose a mí y queriendo tocar mi cara.

-Karin no me toques, me das asco.- no puede ocultar mi rabia eh impotencia, quería partirle la cara a Suigetsu pero sé que eso no solucionaría nada y no le daría la oportunidad de verme así y no a ella.

 _Don't blame it on me_ _  
_ _Don't blame it on me_

Antes de que pudieran decirme algo más, decidí darme la vuelta y salir lo más rápido de ahí. Estoy seguro que si Itachi supiera se moriría de la risa.

 _Blame it on the night_ _  
_ _Don't blame it on me_ _  
_ _Don't blame it on me_

Escuchaba el coro de la canción, y los gritos de Karin y antes de darme cuenta estaba en la barra tomando un shot de jaeger para quitarme toda la rabia. Dios fui tonto, me lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Sasuke-.

Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz.

-Que paso Naruto.-

 _Can't you see it_ _  
_ _I was manipulated_

-Ya Kiba nos contó todo dice que Kar-

-Ya no quiero escuchar Naruto, olvidemos a Karin no pasó nada quiero divertirme- dije interrumpiendo a Naruto tenía que pararlo no quería hablar eso.

 _I had to let her through the door_ _  
_ _I had no choice in this_

-Bueno hermano, vamos a la sala hay unas chicas que son amigas de Neji y estamos con ellas.-dijo Sai.

Solo seguí a Sai, no quería saber nada, solo quería perder la memoria. Naruto se había quedado dijo que tenía que buscar algo en su auto o eso fue lo que escuche.

 _I was the friend she missed_ _  
_ _She needed me to talk_

Al llegar note a una Rubia con hermoso ojos azules puede ver como miraba coqueta a Sai.

-chicas y él es Sasuke.- dijo Sai con su tipa sonrisa falsa.

-Ino-dijo la rubia.- y ellas son Hinata- dijo señalando a la chica bajita de ojos grises.-Tente- pude notar que esa chica tenía una sonrisa de comercial.- Temari- tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso y vi que Shikamaru la miraba y ella trataba de mirarme.- y ella es Sakura.- dijo señalando a la chica que entraba junto a Naruto, tenía linda sonrisa.

Cuando se acercaron pude notar que chica tenía el cabello rosado y ojos color verde, era delgada con buenas proporciones y tenía unos labios carnosos y muy rosados. Parece que ella y Naruto se llevaban bien.

-Chicos, ella es Sakura-chan era mi amiga de infancia.- dijo el dobe

-Hola.- sonrió encantadora y luego camino hacia donde la rubia. -Ino te dije que me tenía que avisar con anticipación no puedes ir amenazando a la gente por ahí maldita cerda.-

-chicos alguien tiene la regla.-dijo la ojigris con voz juguetona.

Todos se rieron. Luego de un rato todos se habían levantado para bailar love me harder. Y yo había decidido quedarme sentado tomando otro shot de jeager. Ya llevaba mas de 6 y sabia que la noche seria muy larga.

-Hola Sasuke verdad.-dijo Sakura sentándose a mi lado con una linda sonrisa.

-Si un placer, Sakura.- dije dándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sasuke quieres hacer algo divertido.- me pregunta con cara maliciosa.

Esa era la proposición más sexy que alguien le había dado en toda la vida.

* * *

Que les pareció?

si quieren la Continuación, haganmelo saber en los comentarios

AR.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo anterior

-Hola Sasuke verdad.-dijo Sakura sentándose a mi lado con una linda sonrisa.

-Si un placer, Sakura.- dije dándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sasuke quieres hacer algo divertido.- me pregunta con cara maliciosa.

Eso pudo ser la proposición más sexy que alguien me pudo haber dado en toda mi vida.

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

-Entonces que dices sasukito- dijo con mirada picara.

Antes de que pudiera responder sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Sasuke te unes?-dice Kiba mientras se sentaba a mi lado derecho.

-Sasuke no le entrara.-dijo Shikamaru con voz perezosa

-claro que si lo hará porque fue idea de Sakura-chan.-dijo Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Sakura pero ella miraba a Naruto con algo de gracia.

-si claro, pero ella y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo.-dije algo aburrido por la situación, acaso no notaban que quería estar a solas con ella.

-Vamos Sasuke, que dices le entras?-dijo Sakura mirándome.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos y ese algo había sido la risa escandalosa de Itachi. Decidí salir de mi habitación y pude percatarme de unas enormes marcas rojas distribuidas por todo mi pecho. Ok que había hecho no estaba tan bebido recordaba todo o no.

Mientras salía de la habitación no sabía si cuestionarse su juicio de ayer y tenía suerte de que sus padres no estarían es casa ese fin de semana se irían a la casa de su tío madara. Al llegar a la cocina puedo escuchar ¿la horrible voz del dobe? ¿Naruto se había quedado en su casa? El dobe se escuchaba ronco eso equivale a que estaba muy bebido ayer, si la voz del dobe estaba así y el dobe no era de tomar ¿Cómo estaría él?

-Y en eso llega.- decía el dobe con la boca llena.

-¿Quién llegaba Naruto?-dijo Itachi entre carcajada, y no se percataba de la cara pálida de Naruto.

-Si Naruto quien llegaba tengo curiosidad.-dije yo con voz ronca y cara de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke, hermanito no seas tan duro con Naruto el solo me notificaba lo mucho que te divertiste ayer, si hubiera sabido que la fiesta de quince años de la Srta. Neji estaría tan entretenida hubiera ido, lastima veo que me perdí un gran espectáculo.-dijo lo último mirándome el pecho con algo de burla.

Dirigí una mirada llena de odio hacia Naruto el cual rápidamente metió su cabeza de lleno en su comida.

-No sé por qué exageras imbécil, no hice nada estúpido ayer y recuerdo todo.-dije con fastidio.

Note que Itachi miraba cómplice a Naruto y luego buscaba algo en su celular.

-recuerdas esto.-dijo mostrándome unas fotos de mi casi desnudo alrededor de la piscina de Neji.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, jamás espere haber hecho algo así. No ese no era yo, yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo así.

Demonios, solo es esa foto y se pueden eliminar del celular de Itachi y luego me di cuenta que esas fotos estaban desde Instagram.

-No.-dije tratando de calmar mi voz lo más que podía.

-Y esto.- dijo señalando una foto mía besándome con la Pelirosada y en esta si tenía ropa puesta, gracias al cielo. La foto había sido tomada desde un buen Angulo no me desagradaba para nada.-Busca tu celular estas etiquetado en todas, están subida desde el Instagram tuyo y de Tu amiga.-dijo con algo de burla en su cara.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y atrás de mí no podían faltar el par de idiotas. Eso quiere decir que estaban interesados en cómo iba a reaccionar ese par de chismosos, al llegar agarre mi celular y lo desbloquee estaba feliz de que tuviera un iPhone si no Itachi podría revisarlo.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue presionar la aplicación de Facebook y vi que estaba etiquetado en un álbum me percate que no era el único etiquetado estaban mis amigos y pude ver el nombre de las chicas de ayer al ver las fotos eran de mis amigos y las amigas de Neji, Estaba algo calmado las fotos no tenían nada de malo. Luego Salí y presione snap y puedo ver que tenía historias que no había podido subir, presione y puede ver que el primer snap era un video; era yo hablando algo que no podía entender claramente por la música, la siguiente era una foto de Naruto besándose con la ojigris le dirigí una mírala a lo cual el me respondió con una sonrisa triunfal, la siguientes eran unas fotos con Naruto y la pelirosa, revise cinco snap mas y todo estaba bien, solo faltaba la última en eso quedo boquiabierto era un video de mi quitándome la ropa y podía escuchar silbidos y gritos, y un Sasuke muy ebrio preguntando que si querían más el video terminaba después de eso y despues de ver que no había nada más borre el video, le dirigí una mira a Naruto el cual estaba con una mirada sorprendida veo que tampoco sabía del video o tal vez no se acordaba si eso había sucedió.

Que es lo peor que podría pasar-pensé

Itachi me dirigía una mirada penetrante y algo preocupada, me dirigí a mirarlo.

-Sasuke deberías entrar a Instagram eso no es lo peor.-dijo con tono serio

Ok un Itachi serio, eso si ya me tenía muy asustado. Sin darle más vuelta, Salí de snap y presione Instagram tenía 157 me gustas, 4 personas que querían que dejara que me siguieran y etiquetas en videos y fotos. Presione mi cuenta y pude ver varias fotos que no recordaba haber subido, eran fotos mías con la amiga de Naruto, fotos de un Neji ebrio en el baño, fotos de Sai y la rubia besándose, fotos de Shikamaru y Kiba besándose? Mis amigos se volvieron homos mientras bebíamos.

-Yo recuerdo eso, fue una penitencia era eso o besar a lee y tú sabes.-dijo Naruto

-Creo que tuvieron una noche loca.-dijo Itachi riéndose a lo que Naruto se sumó.-Naruto no entiendo de que te ríes si vi una foto tuya y de Sasuke haciendo lo mismo y creo que en el de Uds. si hubo lengua.-dijo Itachi entre carcajadas.

Yo mire a Naruto y estaba pálido, ósea que era verdad. No era cierto era una maldita broma. Jamás besaría a el Dobe ni aunque me pagaran por eso. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y preferí hacer como si no escuche nada. Presione para ver las fotos en las que me encontraba etiquetado, y pude ver a lo que se refería Itachi, si creía que besarme con Naruto era horrible peor era verlo, la foto la había subido la amiga de Naruto y tenía 200 me gustas y varios comentarios los cuales preferí no leer, ya sabiendo su contenido. Seguí revisando las fotos y eran fotos de mi con la amiga de Naruto, fotos de la amiga de Naruto sentada encima de mí, fotos de Neji besándose con una de esas chicas y vi un video de mi diciendo lo horrible que había sido ver a Karin con Suigetsu. Ok mi vida social estaba destruida y mi hombría estaba siendo cuestionada, después de ver esa foto con Naruto hasta yo podría creer que me había gustado lo que había ocurrido.

Esa que era una niña de primaria, por que todo lo tenía que estar publicando y yo igual porque demonios había subido esas fotos que ganaba con eso. Me había dejado dominar por mis emociones y si yo no recuerdo lo que paso, creo que esa chica tampoco lo haría, debería de llamarla y decirle que elimine todo eso, obvio no solucionara que lo vieron algunas personas.

-no entiendo como sucedió esto.-dije algo intranquilo.- recuerdo algunas cosas pero no recuerdo nada de lo que veo en las fotos.-

-Sasuke, recuerdo que estabas feliz y decías que jamás olvidarías lo que estabas viviendo, cuando regresamos a casa dijiste que había sido el mejor día de toda tu vida.-dijo Naruto con cara de tristeza.- yo tampoco recuerdo algunas de las cosas que pasaron, estoy sorprendido de las fotos inclusive de algunos videos pero creo que pensar en cómo paso jamás solucionara nada.-dijo Naruto serio

-tenemos que pensar en algo para eliminar las fotos de Uds.-dijo Itachi con algo de burla.

Enserio esto le parecía gracioso a Itachi.-pensé algo enojado

-Sasuke mira sé que estas enojada pero cálmate estas cosas suelen suceder-dijo Naruto.

-Si claro Naruto es totalmente normal que tus amigos y tú vayan a una fiesta, terminen tan ebrios y que no recuerden nada y luego descubras que la mayoría contándote tengan fotos realmente "raras" y no lo digo del buen sentido y algunos videos desnudos.-dije ya estallando de la rabia

-Perfecto, si nada podría ser peor súmale las locas fotos tuyas en Instagram con una desconocida-dijo Itachi con burla.-Ahora Cálmate Sasuke, siempre hay una primera vez y no puedes enojarte con nadie por lo que paso, porque en ninguna de las fotos aparece alguien obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieras, soy tu hermano mayor y te ayudare a salir de esto, mi pequeño saltamontes.-dijo Itachi

* * *

Que les Pareció?

Si quieren la Continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios

AR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo anterior

-Perfecto, si nada podría ser peor súmale las locas fotos tuyas en Instagram con una desconocida-dijo Itachi con burla.-Ahora Cálmate Sasuke, siempre hay una primera vez y no puedes enojarte con nadie por lo que paso, porque en ninguna de las fotos aparece alguien obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieras, soy tu hermano mayor y te ayudare a salir de esto, mi pequeño saltamontes.-dijo Itachi

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

-Bueno primero que todo, Sasuke reúne a tus amigos esto no es algo que solo te incumbe a ti, ya que por idiotas todos están metidos. Además esa chica Sakura me parece conocida y no creo que sea una de esas zorritas con las que juegan tus amigos.- dijo Itachi con burlón

-y tú que harás.- pregunto Naruto

-yo obviamente me reuniré con los chicos, espero que todos estén aquí a las 6:00Pm mas tardar las 6:30pm.-

Mientras pensaba porque me había sucedido todo esto y porque Itachi estaba siendo tan serio y precavido, me dirigí a la sala y me dispuse a entrar en WhatsApp y vi los mensajes que no puede ver.

Todos eran del grupo donde estaban todos mis mejores amigos.

-Chicos en mi Casa a las 6 y si lo preguntas Kiba no, no habrá comida.- escribí

Luego de eso deje el celular en la mesa y me acosté en el sofá tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, obviamente no recordaba nada. Como me pude dejar engañar y hasta besarme con Naruto pero ni mis amigos estaban en una buena condición.

Lo medite un rato más y bueno no iba a llegar a nada, decidí bañarme dirigí una mirada al sofá del frente donde se encontraba Naruto y me di cuenta que el baka se había dormido.

-Naruto-

La verdad ayer la habíamos liado y todo era mi culpa, no quería aceptarlo pero sí. Todo fue un plan creado únicamente y exclusivamente por mí. Me gustaba la prima de Neji y la única forma que nos viéramos sin que Neji me asesinara era en su fiesta e invitando a sus locas amigas. Aun no entiendo como Hinata-chan siendo tan buena chica podía estar con esas.

Me encontraba acostado en el sofá en la casa de Sasuke, ya que ayer estaba tan ebrio que tuve q traerlo cargando a su casa.

-Flash Back.-

Habíamos llegado con anticipación a la fiesta de Neji y todo estaba hiendo según lo planeado. Sasuke como siempre estaba ansioso de ver a Karin pero esta vez los chicos y yo le teníamos una sorpresa. Sabíamos que Karin se encontraba teniendo sexo en este preciso momento con Suigetsu y que esto no era la primera vez lo supimos por una de las "amigas" de Karin, una de las muchas con las que Kiba se había acostado.

En eso algo me saco de mi pensamiento y había sido la voz de Kiba y su característica risa. Ok no solo era mi plan hasta Neji estaba colaborando él fue el que le puso la habitación a Suigetsu.

-llegamos.-dijo un Kiba ansioso

Y obviamente luego de eso llego el característico regaño de Shikamaru. Claro que Kiba no le prestó atención, jajaja nadie lo hiso.

Nos bajamos y me llego un mensaje de Neji.

-Naruto apúrense están terminando.-

Apague el carro rápido para poder apurar los pasos de Sasuke, todos nos dirigimos una mirada y luego miramos a Sasuke. Todos hasta Sai estábamos de acuerdo con esto si no lo hacíamos, Sasuke no nos creería con palabras sino con ellos.

-Teme, adelántate los chicos y yo buscaremos las bebidas. Te esperaremos de lado de la piscina.-dije con tono calmado.

Notamos como Sasuke se dirigía paso rápido a la casa, luego Kiba camino sabíamos que Kiba tenía que ir tras de Sasuke para confirmar que vio a Karin.

-chicos no sé pero creo que Sasuke golpeara a Suigetsu. La verdad yo lo haría.- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke necesitaba saber la verdad y somos sus amigos lo apoyaremos y haremos que olvide todo hoy.-dijo Shikamaru

-Karin es una zorra, todos lo sabíamos cómo Sasuke se dejó engatusar.-dijo Sai

Luego de eso entramos a la casa y nos dimos de cuenta gracias a la horrible cara de Karin que todo había ido según lo planeado.

-Chicos fue un caos, creía que Sasuke golpearía a Karin y Suigetsu parecía divertido.- dijo Neji

-Sasuke vio como salía Karin del cuarto y Suigetsu la besaba luego la muy estúpida dijo que se lo quería explicar y Sasuke le dijo que la escuchaba y Suigetsu boto que no era la primera vez que lo hacían y Karin le grito a Suigetsu y Sasuke la llamo zorra y se fue como un macho pecho peludo agropecuario.-dijo un Kiba a punto de explotar por lo rápido que había hablado.

-Kiba eres una vieja chismosa.-dijo un Shikamaru aburrido.

-bueno lo siguiente es que Naruto y Sai se dirijan a la barra donde esta Sasuke y lo lleven junto a la piscina para brindarle un apoyo y que se olvide de la puta.-dijo Neji

Antes de los chicos y yo separarnos para seguir el plan vimos que llegaban Hinata y sus amigas. Al vernos se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

-Hola primo muy linda tu fiesta.-dice Hinata mientras abrazaba a Neji.

Neji le correspondió el abrazo y saludo a las amigas de Hinata. Me percate que Neji no dejaba de ver a la chica con el cabello en coletas, tenía bonita sonrisa la chica.

-Naruto dice Sakura que estés pendiente a tu celular que el primo de ella la trae para que la busques en la entrada.-dijo la Rubia de ojos azules, creo que se llamaba Ino.

-Está bien- dije mientras le dirigía una mirada a Hinata, la cual me la devolvió.

-Bueno nos ya nos vamos, ahora regresaremos.-dijo Sai con su tipa sonrisa falsa

-te esperare- le respondió la rubia de ojos azules.

Todos nos reímos menos Sai, esa chica lo ponía nervioso. Ya yo las había conocido cuando Hinata y yo tuvimos una cita, ellas aparecieron de casualidad en el cine.

Al llegas la barra pude un Sasuke algo devastado y me percate que sonaba Blame, esta música no ayudaba para nada.

-Sasuke- dije con voz calmada.

-Que paso Naruto.- puede oír su voz se escuchaba decaído.

-Ya Kiba nos contó todo dice que Kar- la voz de Sasuke me interrumpió

-Ya no quiero escuchar Naruto, olvidemos a Karin no pasó nada quiero divertirme- dijo Sasuke apenas audible.

-Bueno hermano, vamos a la sala hay unas chicas que son amigas de Neji y estamos con ellas.-dijo Sai

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a seguir a Sai.

Recibí un mensaje y era de Sakura-chan.

-Naruto estoy afuera-

Camine lo más rápido y poder ver a Sakura-chan, ella era mi amiga de infancia se fue a Tokyo porque a sus padres los transfirieron, eran abogados. Sakura-chan era preciosa tenía una larga melena rosa y unos vivaces y astutos ojos jade podía ser linda pero como toda buena rosa tenía todas sus espinas.

-Sakura-chan te vez preciosa cuando sin vernos, tres semanas.-dije abrazándola.

-Algo así.-dijo apretándome hacia ella.-y como están los chicos, los tíos y Sasuke.- si Sakura conocía a Sasuke era nuestra amiga de infancia.

-buenos los chicos están a dentro y se están divirtiendo, mi mama como siempre obligando a papa a que use cinturón y bueno Sasuke esta triste le acaban de romper el corazón.-

-Espérate dijiste que al señor arrogante y Dios de los Monosílabos le acaban de romper el corazón-dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Sí y casualmente es la chica que esta vestida como Bailarina exótica de la barra.-dije

Vi como Sakura se dirigía a la barra. Diablos que demonio haría.

-Fin del Flash Back.-

Salí de mi pensamiento y eso era porque Sasuke me estaba llamando, me percate que había salido del baño.

-Naruto vete a bañar los chicos llegan en 15min.-Me levante sin decir nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía miedo. Itachi era muy astuto y si descubría que yo tenía algo que ver con lo de Karin y hasta lo de Sakura la pagaría y sería muy doloroso. Será mejor que hable con el sin que Sasuke esté presente para tenerlo de mi lado.

* * *

Que les Pareció?

Si quieren la Continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios

AR.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Oficialmente estaba muy avergonzado, el idiota de Itachi había traído a sus estúpidos amigos "para ayudarme" pero esos idiotas, llevaban más de media hora riéndose de mí y de mis amigos. Y si no fuera peor le había enseñado mis fotos.

Los chicos y yo no sabíamos para donde mirar, ya que para mala suerte de nosotros estaban todos los amigos de Itachi ninguno había faltado, se encontraba hasta Tobi el imbécil del mi primo, si era el hijo de mi tío madara. Según Itachi habían descubierto algo interesante. Naruto no dejaba de ver su celular, creo que el dobe nos estaba ocultando algo, luego de que se acaba la estúpida reunión de Itachi le preguntaría con los chicos en su habitación, ya que horas antes habían decidido que se quedarían en su casa. Ya que Sai había conseguido el nuevo juego de Resident Evil para play 4. Habían descargado el demo pero estaban esperando que saliera el Juego oficial y hasta por fin lo tenían.

Demonios, Tenía tanta basura en su mente. Como Itachi haría para regresarle su orgullo Uchiha y el de sus Amigos.

-Basta chicos, como saben los llame por cómo están las cosas.-dijo Itachi- Primero que nada Sasori entra en internet y bórrame todas esas fotos, incluyendo las de Instagram. Necesito que esas fotos desaparezcan.

-Estoy en eso- Dijo Sasori, quien había parado de reírse y había tomado su portátil.

\- Como saben mis padres no estarán dentro de 2 semanas, ya que mi madre decidió quedarse en casa de mi tío un rato más. Así que vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí.-Dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Una fiesta luego de lo que ocurrió.-dijo Neji algo alterado.

-Claro señorita, tenemos que limpiar sus nombre sabían y que mejor forma de hacerlo, que de la misma manera en que la arruinaron.- Dijo Deidara.- Y algo más, debe de ser una fiesta que revienta y tienen que invitar a las misma chicas de esa vez, porque les toca ahora su venganza.

-Pienso que esto sería algo demasiado Problemático.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo pienso igual que Shikamaru, está bien que estamos jodidos con las fotos pero no debemos vengarnos, siento que las cosas no saldrán como esperamos.-Dijo Sai poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-La verdad Sai, no saldrá como esperamos.-Dijo Itachi dando se la vuelta, caminado en dirección a Tobi.-Saldrá mejor de lo que esperamos. Tobi cuéntale lo que encontraste-

-Si claro, primeramente diré que esto ya estaba planeado, las chicas son del instituto Femenino Kunoichi. Su directora es Tsunade Senju y ustedes muchachos son del Instituto mixto Konoha dirigido por el viejo Jiraiya. Todos los años el equipo de porrista y el equipo de Fútbol Americano se juegan unas bromas, ya que sus directores se odian. Así que digamos que ellas hicieron su primer movimiento, y ustedes deben de hacer el que le sigue.-Dijo Tobi encendiendo la televisión.-Por favor, Sasori enséñale lo que te envié.

Justo en ese momento salió un video en pantalla mostrando desde hace 20 años todas las bromas que se habían hecho mutuamente nuestras escuelas. Vimos que salía Itachi en una de esas fotos. Mis amigos y yo nos sentíamos más estúpido que antes note que todos y me incluyo estábamos asombrados. Así que eso solo había sido una estúpida broma de esas mocosas. Esas niñas no sabían con quien se habían metido le jugaron una broma a el Equipo Taka pero no crean que eso se quedara así.

-Ok Tobi, tienen mi Aprobación como capitán del Equipo tomare la responsabilidad y hare que esas niñas pague.-Dije en tomo malévolo.

-Como sub capitán estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión de Sasuke.-dijo Neji mirándome fijamente.

-Si alguien está en contra diga Yo.-dije mirándolos a todos.

-Sasuke te Apoyamos.-Dijo Kiba.

-Bueno, mis pequeños polluelos pueden irse y Sasuke necesito que le avises a todo el equipo de Futbol lo que les sucedió. Diles que la guerra empezó y su plan tendrá inicio este viernes.- Dijo Itachi.-Pueden irse ya, todos excepto Naruto.

Antes que de Itachi dijera otra palabra ya todos nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, Iniciando el Juego.

-Que loco eso de las bromas Sasuke.-Dijo Sai.

-Cómo es que nunca nos enteramos de eso.-Dijo en tono enojado Shikamaru.

-Recuerda que el año anterior estábamos en Secundaria y no permitían que chicos de Secundaria hicieran las pruebas para el equipo.-Dijo Rock lee.

-Es exactamente como dijo Rock lee, y recuerden que este año entramos nosotros y los de Ultimo año de bachiller ya no estaban.-Dije

-Saben chicos, una de las chicas que estaban ese lugar, prima mia.-dijo Gaara.

-Que es lo que quieres decir Gaara.-Dijo Neji, mirándolo.

-La chica de Cuatro coletas, se llama Temari es mi prima. Y la chica llamada Hinata no es tu prima Neji.-dijo Gaara viendo a Neji desafiante.

-Si pero Hinata jamás haría algo así, y menos a su familia.-Dijo Neji parándose de su lugar.

-Te exijo que piense con claridad Idiota.-Dijo Gaara levantándose y caminado en dirección a Neji.

O no, Gaara había cambiado de personalidad, todos sabíamos cómo Gaara se pone cuando cree tener la razón y estaba vez enserio parecía tenerla. Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo Neji se había abalanzado sobre Gaara.

-Demonios, Son unos idiotas anda suéltense los amigos no se hacen eso.-Dijo Itachi entrando a mi habitación junto a Naruto- Sabia que eran tontos desde pequeños lo han sido pero llegar a los golpees.

-No tienes idea de lo que dijo Itachi.-Dijo Neji quien estaba muy alterado.

-Claro que se lo que dijo, escuche toda ya que ustedes no hablan para nada bajo.-dijo Itachi.- Y pienso que tiene razón, tu primita no es para nada tranquila. Sabía que había visto a esas Chicas antes, Se acuerdan hace 3 meses a la novia de Pain. Bueno ella hiso una fiesta en su casa hace 1 semana atrás y tu linda primita estaba en ese lugar con su grupito de Amigas estaban en la barra y una chica llego gritándole a una de sus amigas y tu adorable primita en menos de 1 minuto había derribado a esa chica. Solo les diré esto una vez más, ellas están jugando y dieron el primer paso y los ridiculizaron, seguirán con esto o se echaran para atrás, decidan.-dijo Itachi mirando a Neji.

-Yo estoy en esto.-dijo Neji dirigiéndose a Itachi.-discúlpame Gaara, no pensé las cosas.

-Está bien brot, además yo también lo siento.-dijo Gaara dándole un abrazo a Neji.

-Y algo mas Gaara fuistes el único de los chicos que no fue esa fiesta. Me puedes decir porque.-dijo Itachi.

-Mi prima Temari me hiso quedarme en casa con su sobrino, la muy perra se fue a divertirse y me hiso cuidar al hijo de su hermano.-dijo Gaara.

-Ok, mi investigación esta lista, entonces Naruto diles tu parte.-dijo Itachi saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la muerta detrás de él.

Todos dirigimos nuestras mirabas a el dobe, sabía que él estaba ocultando algo no por nada era mi amigo de placenta.

-Chicos quiero comenzar diciendo que lo diga aquí, no quiero que lo tomen a mal.- dijo mirándonos a todos fijamente.-Jamás pensé que terminaría de esta forma y lo lamento mucho.

-Demonios Naruto que estás diciendo.-Dice Kiba agarrando a Naruto por su camisa.

-Porque demonios te disculpas, como si tuvieras algo que ver.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Kiba suelta a Naruto y siéntate.-dijo Neji.

-Naruto puedes seguir.-dije en tono serio

-La verdad yo.-Dijo Naruto con cara de arrepentido.-Yo.

* * *

 **Que les Pareció?**

 **Siento mucho la demora pero Aquí esta, espero que les haya fascinado.**

 **Si quieren la continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **AR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Entonces esas chicas no solo nos habían engañado a nosotros sino también a el Idiota de Naruto, ya logro entender porque el dobe estaba tan nervioso y puedo darme cuenta de que se siente idiota porque le "Adorable" primita de Neji solo lo utilizo.

Flash Back.-

-Yo que? coño habla de una maldita vez.- dijo Neji algo alterado.

-Chicos, yo fui el que invite a las chicas a la fiesta y jamás pensé que algo así sucedería.-dijo Naruto mirándonos y con tono triste.- la verdad, solo quería invitar a Hinata pero ella me dijo que sin sus amigas sus padres jamás la dejarían ir. Además Sakura-chan me dijo que quería ver como estaba Sasuke.-

-Como que ella quería ver como estaba Sasuke.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno Sakura-chan es amiga nuestra de infancia pero ella se mudó, Sasuke no se acuerda de ella, ya que recuerdan que tuvo un accidente en el auto con su madre, bueno se olvidó de ella.-Dijo Naruto.

-Ok, eso quiere decir que ella tenían bastante información de nosotros, demonios y cabe recalcar que la cagamos horrible por esas chicas.-dijo Neji.

-Dejen que Naruto prosiga.-dijo Gaara.

-Como les decía, ellas aceptaron complacidas y obvio estaba feliz porque estaría con Hinata-chan pero cuando estábamos en la fiesta yo vi como ella se reunía con sus amigas y la verdad no pude escuchar nada pero ella llego preguntándome que si ellas podían darnos de su botella que Ino la rubia había traído una y lo tenía en el Auto, yo acepte porque no tenía nada de malo. Cuando ellas llegaron con su botella fue que empecé a ver como Uds. se habían empezado a emocionar y yo empecé a tomar lo que Hinata-chan me daba no recuerdo mucho después de eso.-dijo Naruto.- Pero de algo estoy seguro, algo más sucedió ya que Hinata me envió esto hace una hora.-

Naruto buscaba algo en su celular la verdad estábamos muy callados esperando que era lo que ella le había enviado a él.

-Esto.-dijo mostrando su celular.

Y lo que vi jamás Hubiera querido verlo, era una foto de nosotros totalmente desnudos pero se ve que estábamos demasiado bebidos como para haberlo hecho nosotros mismos.

-Y luego dice "Nos la pasamos Increíbles lindas serpientes, esperemos volver a divertirnos todos juntos. Atentamente K".-dijo Gaara leyendo el celular de Naruto

Fin del Flash back

Solo querían aprovecharse porque sabían que Naruto tiene corazón de pollo y no tenían duda que él se iba a emocionar por ver a su amiga de infancia y a la chica que le gusta, Perras. Demonios si eso era lo que eran esas chicas unas perras.

-Hinata-chan me bloqueo luego de eso, y aunque intente llamarla no me contesta, claro que esperaba una explicación.-dijo Naruto.

-Claro Naruto porque obviamente ella te iba a contestar después de eso, es obvio que ella solo te estaba utilizando, que idiota.-dijo Sai con tono molesto.

-Creo que no es momento de joder a Naruto por pensar con su pito.-dijo Shikamaru.-La verdad no me quería involucrar porque era demasiado problemático pero pienso que esas niñas se pasaron y nos vengaremos. Hablare con Deidara y Sasori para ayudarlos con lo del Plan Hormiga.

-Yo hablare con mi prima y le diré que no me importa lo que sucedió, que la verdad nos jodio bastante lo que hicieron sus amigas y ella pero que las perdonamos y que queremos hacer las pases, porque nos pareció divertido.-Dijo Neji.-Pero todo será para que caigan completamente en la trampa.

-Creo que los demás debemos de planear algo por su cuenta ya que no sabremos si todo saldrá tal cual pensamos que saldrán.-dijo Sai

-Naruto-

Ya había pasado un rato luego de mi confección y la verdad no me sentía del todo bien contándoles solo eso, ya que habían sucedido más cosas pero solo estaba siguiendo ordenes de Itachi y cómo podía ver todo iba como él lo había planeado.

-Flash Back-

Había salido del baño y me fui a la habitación de Sasuke para buscar algo de ropa. No me había percatado que la puerta de Sasuke había sido abierta.

-Naruto eres astuto pero no tanto, sé que Sasuke jamás dudaría de ti pero lamentablemente yo no soy Sasuke.-dijo Itachi desde la cama de Sasuke.- Y antes de que yo termine moliéndote a golpees quiero que me digas porque demonios fuiste capas de emborrachar a tus amigos.-

-Itachi déjame explicarte no es como piensas que es.-dije nervioso, Itachi creía que yo los había emborrachado.-

-Naruto te diré que solo espero que tengas una buena explicación.-dijo Itachi- Te diré Naruto fuiste listo pero creo que te falto un poco, ya que vi sospechoso que eras el único que no estaba ebrio ya que fuiste el que condujo el auto de Sasuke sé que siempre has sido precavido con el alcohol pero yo sé que estabas demasiado nervioso cuando Sasuke intentaba recordar.

-Esta bien.-dije.- Me gusta la prima de Neji.

-Naruto traicionaste a mi hermano, tu mejor amigo, tu compadre por una estúpida chica.-dijo Itachi mirándome incrédulo.- Siempre pensé que eras un idiota pero jamás pensé que la cagarias así, yo te consideraba mi pequeño hermanito.-

-No Itachi, yo solo las invite te lo juro pero Hinata me dijo que si yo quería que ella pudiera ir tenía que invitar a sus amigas, ya que sus padres son estrictos y desconfiados. Además conocía a una de las chicas Sakura y ella me dijo que me ayudaría con Hinata.-dije hablando lo más rápido que podía.- Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, ellas estaban actuando buena onda y luego tuve que moverme por un momento a buscar a Sakura ya que no sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Neji. Te lo admito le conté a Sakura que Sasuke estaba devastado por de Karin ya que pensé que ella sería buena para él, ya que ella era amiga de nosotros de Infancia. Pero vi raro cuando Sakura se le acerco a Karin y le susurro algo en el oído y Karin se fue lo más rápido que pudo.-

-Así que esa Chica Sakura los conoce de pequeños a Uds.-dijo Itachi-Bueno su rostro me parecía conocido y ya creo que supongo que era por eso.-

-Luego ellas dijeron algo de traer una botella que tenían el Auto a mí me pareció bien ya que nos estábamos quedando sin licor, te juro que los cuide lo más que pude pero.-

-Hinata te pidió que la acompañaras al baño, y fuiste con ella luego de eso tuvieron sexo en la cama de Neji y cuando bajaron ya todos estaban demasiado ebrios bebiste lo que pudiste pero no pudiste alcanzarlos y ellas sin más se fueron luego de un par de ronda de verdad o reto. Tu esperaste que todos se fueran cogiste tus llaves del auto y dejaste a cada uno es su casa y como te sentías culpable por dejar a Sasuke solo te quedaste en casa.-dijo Itachi sin expresión

-Si exactamente eso fue lo que paso.-Dije mirando el suelo.

-Tranquilo Naruto no estoy enojado, solo te pediré que no le cuentes esto a Sasuke luego de la reunión tengo que seguir platicando contigo.-dijo Itachi antes de salir de la habitación.- Y Naruto algo más.

-Si claro, dime.- Dije mirándolo

-Ellas te echaran la culpa.-dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitación.

Fin del Flash back

Luego de eso me llego la foto y el mensaje de Hinata y me sentí como un completo idiota creo que ahora se cómo se sientes las chicas que tienen sexo con Kiba. Hinata solo me utilizo y tuvo sexo conmigo porque solo quería mi cuerpo. Soy un tonto y estoy hablando como una chica, me siento emasculado.

-Naruto te perdonamos, Aun que la Culpa sea tuya.-dijo Sasuke.- no te sientas mal ya todos sabíamos que eras un dobe.

-No es mi culpa que pensara que eran buenas chicas.-dije en mi defensa.

-Ya vez lo que pasa cuando piensas.-dijo Sai, haciendo que todos rieran por su comentario.- vez porque debes utilizar tu cerebro solo para pensar en ramen.

-Chicos creo que esta es una lección para todos Uds. que no me hacen caso cuando les hablo.-dijo Gaara.

-lección porque Gaara.-dijo Neji.

-Yo les dije que era mala idea que Naruto escogiera a las chicas, Uds. se acuerdan de primaria y este menso hiso que nos sentaremos con unas chicas que se comían sus mocos.-dijo Gaara haciendo cara de asco al recordar.- y no solo eso luego en tercero de secundaria tuvimos que ir al baile con nuestras mamas ya que el idiota había olvidado enviarlas carta de san Valentín a las chicas que habíamos escogidos.-

-Naruto creo que Gaara tiene razón, las cosas malas que nos pasan la gran parte de las veces en por tu culpa.-dijo Kiba riéndose.

-Gracias por recordármelo Kiba y Gaara.-dije recostándome junto a Sai.

Luego de eso todos comenzamos a reinos como idiotas.

-Saben esto no es tan malo no es el fin del mundo, Itachi nos ayudara con esto y luego podremos seguir con nuestra increíbles vidas.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Además que es un poco de diversión.-dijo Shikamaru

-Creo que estamos listo para lo que sigue y estas chicas la pagara.-dijo Sai.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

-Mocosos ya el plan está completamente listo.-dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa.- Quiero que se acomoden en sus puesto y se pongan cómodos y vean como el show estará a punto de empezar.- dijo lo último con total voz de presentador y en ese momento todos entendimos que algo bueno iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Que les Pareció?**

 **Siento mucho la demora pero Aquí esta, espero que les haya fascinado.**

 **Si quieren la continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **AR.**


End file.
